the Fables College
by Bulldo'h
Summary: This school probably looks ordinary but don't ever believe to that! There are Fables from the tales live there! See charaters from The Wolf Among Us as teachers, students and principals! The story is rated T for swearing and mild sexual tensions.
1. Chapter 1 - Being Tiny

_A/n: Hello everybody! I now can write fanfictions. Yay! This is my first fanfiction, titled: "Fables College" So as everybody can notice this is a story where most Fables in The Wolf Among Us are in a college. Not all of them are students, but there are principals, and teachers. Please be nice, and please write a review if you liked or disliked it doesn't really matter. Reviews will help me grow. Thank you all!_

**Being Tiny**

"Tim, Tim!" a sound awakened Tiny Tim from his daydreams. Tim slowly looked behind him, surprised to see that it was the teacher Bigby.

"Hello teacher!" Tim said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Tim! I was wondering that can you visit Miss White and me at my office today?"

"Yeah, sure. What happened?"

"It's about the Book of Fables, scattered around our school. We need somebody to find them."

"Really? I'd really like to help!"

"I knew that." the teacher said as he smiled. And he went back to their office.

As Tim, started walking to his class, the door of the Mr. Crane's class bursted. A green light was seen, which implied one of the Fables glamour faded, revealing their true form. Tim slowly walked into the class. He couldn't believe what his eyes see. It was Grendel, charging into Tweedles! Tim's heart was beating like running boar. Grendel groaned, and sinked his claws into Dum. Dee was horrified but also angered, throw a desk to Grendel. Now Holly also joined into the fight, as a troll. Dee pulled Dum and they started to run. Much to Tim's surprise, he was hit by the Tweedles very hard and was knocked on the ground. Suddenly everything went to black. But the voices can be still heard.

"Tim!"

"Oh god, Tim!"

"His leg, we ran through his leg!"

"I am taking him! Call Swineheart!"

"..."

"Don't worry Tim, we'll take care of this."

_A/n: Yeah it's short. Sorry about that it's short because this is the prologue. I will make chapters very often because I have a lot of time. Clearly. Hope you all enjoyed leaving a review and favoring this story is much appreciated. Good bye!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Broken Leg

_A/n: Good news! I now have a follower! I really like to thank that person, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

**Broken Leg**

"Are you able to fix his leg?"

"It looks terrible, all swollen and red..."

"I can save his leg, but there is not a real cure, since he is disabled now."

"Uhm..." Tim muttered.

"He is opening his eyes!"

"Where am I?"

"At the skilled hands of doctor Swineheart."

"I am taking this as a compliment."

Tim slowly opened his eyes, looked around him. There was his friend Johann, Mr. Bigby, Ms. Snow, Grendel, Holly and doctor Swineheart. Johann was happy to see his friend was alright, as so as the teachers and the doctor, but he couldn't say the same thing for Holly and Grendel. They looked so sad, probably what happened about him. Before Holly and Grendel could say anything about it, Tim said:

"I forgive you."

Now Gren and Holly were smiling too. While everything was silent, the door opened. It was the college's principal, the Crooked Principal. After he came in, his assistant Ms. Cindy. They both greeted Tim and hoped that he'll be alright. After a few minutes of talking, the doctor started talking:

"Okay Tim, I think it's finished."

"Thank you doctor Swineheart!"

"Sure thing. Here, this is your crane. Just don't try to hurt your leg, also don't put weight to it."

"I understand. Thanks again."

Mr. Bigby and Gren helped Tim to get on his feet. After they left the doctor with the Crooked Principal and Cindy, they head back to their classes. The first one who started the dialogue was Mr. Bigy:

"Glad you are fuckin' alive kid."

Snow muttered:

"Don't call him a kid."

And all laughed joyfully.

_A/n: That's all from your ol' pal. Short story again but I promise, the next chapter will be too long. I planned that Nerissa and Bloody Mary to appear this chapter, but plans got forfeited. Look forward to next chapter! New people will be announced, that's for sure! Hope you all enjoyed leaving a review and favoring this story is always much appreciated. See you soon!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Blood Stains

A/n: High five bros! I now have supporters! I really like to thank to them, because it gives encourage to write! As promised, this chapter will be too long. Some mild sexual themes are coming thru. Enjoy!

**Blood Stains**

"Okay Tim and Johann, here's your class. Me and Ms. Snow are going to have a talk." Bigby said.

Tim nervously said:

"Yeah sure. Come on Johann."

After the two left, Bigby hurriedly pulled Snow to their office. He pulled her into a deep kiss and whispered:

"Snow, I really love you. But when?"

"Soon Bigby. I promise."

They both took a step behind and blushed as the door opened.

"Look at you, two love birds."

Snow muttered:

"Knock it off, Mary."

"Yeah, shut the fuck up."

Bloody Mary giggles:

"Sure sure..."

"So uhm... why are you here Mary?"

"Crooked Principal is want you in your office."

"This job is generally for Cindy isn't it?"

"Principal sent her out to get him a wine."

"Okay we'll be right at the Principal's office."

Meanwhile...

"Your leg looks pretty cool."

"Come on, Jack."

After a good chat Nerissa came:

"Tim! God I am glad you are alright."

"Uh... thanks Nerissa!"

"What happened? To you leg I mean."

"It got-" Tim's words were cut by their sneaky friend Cryer's fake coughs:

"cough cough Future couple cough cough"

Tim was angered and he shot a glare to Cryer.

"Okay, okay I shut up."

"Where was I left? Yeah, I was telling you how my leg broke. The Tweedles charged towards me and I fell down ad Holly an Gren accidentaly ran through my leg."

"Sounds scary."

"What do you think?"

Nerissa laughed and said:

"See you soon Tim. I hope you get better."

After a brief moment of silence, a woman shout was heard. Everybody ran to the corridor, to see what was going on. Mr. Bigby was changed, into a half wolf! Crooked Principal was holding him on a gunpoint. Mr. Bigby shouted:

"Tell me what you did!" And charged into him.

"Not this way!" A gunshot was heard.

"Oh god, Bigby!"

Bigby was shot, in the shoulder by a bullet... a silver bullet! This type of bullet was the weak point of the werewolf.

Snow went over and started examine Bigby's body.

Suddenly, an axe swinging sound was heard. Everybody turned their face where the sound came from. It was Mr. Woodsman! The story's told that Bigby and him was once enemies, and the Woodsman cut Bigby's belly and filled it with stones. But now they are best friends. Mr. Woodsman using his all force, cut the Crooked's neck. The bloody head slowly rolled and ended up in Ms. Bloody Mary's feet.

"..."

"Good job, Woody."

A/n: (evil laugh) Hope you all enjoyed. That was helluva chapter I think. See you later pals!


	4. Chapter 4 - Calm

A/n: Hi everybody. Finall I am writing a chapter! A calm chapter this time! And I have reviews as all you know. I will answer all of them at the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

**Calm**

"This isn't normal. This isn't normal. No. No..." Looking around him, the only thing Tim saw was the dark corridors of the damned college. The only thing he wanted was to go back to his room, and to call his father Bob. When he reached his room, he didn't see Cryer, whom he shared his room with. It was a good thing actually. It gave Tim time to call his father, and to think about what just happened. He turned the phone number but nobody opened it. It was a strange sight, since his father always accepted the call. He also tried calling his sibling but no such luck. He spend rest of the hour watching the moonshine. And thought about the things that happened...

"My leg broke. Our principal died. Some people turned into monsters. A teacher got nearly killed. This isn't a normal school. This is a darn slaughter house. What if the mundane people found out about this place? What would they do? Kill us? But I still have friends and... Nerissa. She is my guardian angel. I got to ask her."

Suddenly the phone rang. Tim picked the phone. It was from his second father, Scrooge. He opened but the call ended suddenly. What is this keep happening? He tried to call everyone but no one answered. After a few seconds of thinking he decided to take a walk around the college before going to sleep. He took his crane and started walking in the corridors of the dark school. While leaving the boy's dorm, he heard a woman voice, crying. He walked to the source of voice. There was Cinderella crying. He was the one who started the dialogue.

"Hey Miss."

"Hi Tim..."

"What's the problem?"

"I just... miss the old days, back at my store, Glass Slipper Shoes."

"Why don't you leave this job and go back to your store?"

"Then who will get my job?"

"What about your stepsister?"

"I-I never thought of that. I'll consider it. Thank you." She said with a happy voice and put back her glasses. He has never seen her like that. It was just... weird. But everything goes on. He continued walking and suddenly the dark all went away. It was Nerissa!

"Nerissa!"

"Tim! I was trying to find you!"

"For what?"

"For this."

And she pulled Tim in a deep kiss.

A/n: I hope you all like this chapter. And sorry for very late response. Now its... review time!

TheFableAmongUs: Thanks a lot for supporting!

TheKittenAuthor: Ah well. I am sorry if you didn't like it. This is my first fanfic and I am trying my best. Thanks for the friendly advice anyway.


End file.
